Happy Endings
by semisweetie50
Summary: This is an alternate version of TLH, where Percy IS with Jason, Piper and Leo when Annabeth goes to find him, and continues from there. Mostly Percabeth, with almost as much Jason/Piper and a little Jason/Reyna. I prefer happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

**JASON**

Jason opened his eyes to see Piper shaking him. "Wake up! We're almost there, and I don't want kitchen duty again. Wake up!" He looked in front of the bus and saw the building ahead of them. He straightened up and checked the seat behind him, to make sure Percy and Leo weren't goofing off. Leo had a bunch of pieces of metal in his hand and was cursing. Percy was looking at a photo, frowning. Jason turned to Leo. "Hey, Leo. Put it up, or we're gonna get kitchen duty." Leo sighed, glared at the mess in his palm, and shoved it in his jacket. Then Jason silently pointed at Percy, who was still staring at the picture. Leo grinned and nodded. He silently leaned sideways, trying to get a glimpse of whatever Percy has been obsessing about the past week. They had never seen the photo before then. Right when Leo was about to get close enough, Percy looked over and jumped, shoving the picture in his pocket; but apparently not soon enough.

"Ah ha!" Leo cried triumphantly and pumped his fist. Piper whipped her head around. "Shhh!" She knit her eyebrows at the scene- Jason staring expectantly at Leo, Percy with a guilty face, and Leo looking like he just won the lottery. "What's going on?"

Leo grinned. "I figured it out!" Piper frowned at him, and he continued with a quieter voice. "I know what's on the picture!"

"Well? Are you going to tell us?" Jason asked. Leo opened his mouth, but Percy slapped his hand over it. "Leo, don't." Normally, that would have been slightly frightening, with the seriousness in his eyes, but Leo was to excited, and he just wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "Leo, _please._" Jason was started to get frustrated. He leaned forward and tugged Percy's hand away.

"Leo, just tell us!" Leo took a deep breath, trying not to laugh. "Okay. Percy's got a girlfriend!" Percy groaned and put a hand over his face. Jason thought Leo must be joking. Percy? I mean, he was a great guy, but he was exactly the most… social person Jason had ever met. None of them were- that's part of the reason they got along. When Percy joined the school last month, he fit right in with them. But Percy's reaction seemed to fit, Leo seemed sure, and Percy _was _already sixteen… Jason now raised his eyebrows and was trying to hold back a grin. Why was he so embarrassed? Most guys would be bragging about it. Jason glanced at Piper and saw her with a mom look that said _oh-how-sweet! _

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us? When did this happen? What's her name? Does she go here?" Percy looked up and stared at Piper. "Um…" He muttered.

Jason came to his rescue. "Hey, Pipes, we can talk later, Coach is coming down here." They spun around and plopped back in their seats, and all tried to look innocent. Coach came walked up, grunted at them- like, _why aren't you doing something so I can punish you?_- and walked back down to the front. The doors to the bus opened and everybody filed out, and the 4 of them sat there, waiting for an opening to stand. Finally it came, and they went along behind everybody. They stepped out into the cold February air, and took the worksheet that one of the guys was passing around. Jason stared at it, trying to decipher the words. With his dyslexia, and the wind making the paper flutter, it was like trying to read hieroglyphs. He sighed and gave up, look at his friends. They all seemed to not have even tried to read it. They followed the group through the doors and out the back, and saw the Grand Canyon. It was huge. It had a big skywalk on it with glass as the floor, and was at least 500 feet high.

"Whoa." Percy said. He looked at the skywalk and smiled, like it reminded him of something. They walked onto it and looked down. Percy now seemed kind of worried, and glanced up, as if he expected a meteor to fall. He took a deep breath. Leo spoke. "So… Percy. Who is she?" Percy looked over, obviously prepared to argue, but Piper's raised eyebrow, my crossed arms, and Leo's grin seemed to make him change his mind. "Her name's Annabeth." He smiled, like just the name made him happy.

"And?" Piper continued.

"Well, we met at, uh, camp, and we started dating in August." Percy said, blushing a bit. Jason didn't blame him. "We first met 4 years ago." Piper's eyes widened. "Wow. That took a long time." He laughed. It was nice- he didn't seem to do that often. "Yeah, we've heard that before."

Leo nudged him. "Hey, I didn't see the whole pic. What's she look like?"

Percy seemed to think for a moment, then reached into his pocket. "See for yourself." He took out the folded picture, snapped at it- literally snapped his fingers- and unfolded it. He handed it to Jason, and Piper and Leo leaned over his shoulders. Jason smiled. He saw Percy and a tall, dirty/golden blonde haired girl, laughing. They wore orange shirts, but he couldn't seem to make out the words on them. They were standing in front of the ocean during a sunset, and didn't seem to realize their picture was being taken. They were holding hands, and they looked on top of the world. Jason looked up at the Percy, and saw the sadness in his eyes. "You miss her, don't you?" Percy looked up, and nodded.

"Uh, guys?" They looked at Piper, who was staring at the sky. Jason looked up and saw huge storm clouds coming this way. Percy took the picture back and put it in his pocket, and he seemed to curse at the clouds. What? He shoved past them towards the building, but looked back. "Hey, guys, come on. We should, uh, get under shelter in case it rains." Jason raised his eyebrows, but followed him. The wind picked up, and Coach Hedge started herding everybody back inside. Piper rushed over to help hold the doors open, while Leo went chasing after a spring that blew out of his pocket. Jason looked around for Percy, and saw him at the railing, once again glaring at the sky.

"Percy! Come on, we've got to get inside!" Jason yelled. As if on cue, the doors slipped from Piper's grip and slammed shut. She tugged at them, but couldn't get them open. Jason was coming over to help her when she looked back. "Hey Jason can you- Oh my god! Watch out!" She shrieked. Jason spun around and saw…. he wasn't sure. They looked like mini tornadoes touching down on the skywalk. Percy heard Piper's scream and looked over. He didn't seem to freak out as much as Piper or Jason, more like _I am _so _over this._ When he saw Leo at the edge of the skywalk, picking up bolts and wires, he appeared to get more concerned about the situation. He turned and found Coach Hedge. "Gleeson! Get Leo! I can take care of the storm spirits!" Jason thought he was crazy, but started sprinting towards Leo to get him out of the way of the twisters, which were coming their way. Leo looked up and his eyes widened. He got up and started to run, but then his project blew towards the storms, and he hesitated. He decided to let it go, and started running this way, but it was to late- the winds picked him up and blew him over the side of the edge. Jason heard Piper scream, and he yelled "Leo!" Jason saw Leo twist and grab at the side of the canyon, and finally held on to a ledge about 20 feet down.

"Hedge, hurry up! GET LEO!" He heard Percy cry, but he couldn't imagine what Percy expected Coach to do. Then, he saw Coach rush to the edge of the cliff, and kick off his shoes. Jason stared at his feet- or, what should be his feet. What were actually there were _hooves._ Then he ripped his pants off, and Jason saw… fur? Hedge climbed down the side of the cliff, like a mountain goat. He wasn't able to see any more, because then he felt a strong gust of wind and looked up into the storms' eyes- or what looked like eyes. They were little flashes of energy, like lightning. He backed up, and bumped into Piper, who grabbed his hand. Normally he would have been embarrassed- their relationship was, well, almost-more-than-friends- but now he just felt more grounded, reassured. Then they watched the scene in front of them. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. Jason wanted to scream at him- what was he going to do, take notes?- but then he uncapped it, and a sword unfolded. Jason stared, wide-eyed. He sprinted straight towards the tornadoes, his sword out, and slashed at one. It went right through it. He muttered something that probably wasn't a compliment to the storms, and swung at it again. Then another tornado passed them and was about to get Percy from behind- Jason felt Piper squeeze his hand- but at the last moment Percy spun around and whipped his sword through the twister, and it dissolved into dust. He widened his eyes and looked over at them. He started sprinting towards Jason and Piper, and Hedge dragged Leo up over the edge onto the ground. Percy stopped in front of the 2 of them.

"Jason, Piper, I need your help. You need to distract them. I can only kill them by surprise." When they just stared at them, mouths gaping, he seemed to understand. "I know this seems crazy, but please- I'll explain later." Jason shook out of his reverie, and nodded. "Okay, yeah. I'll help. Piper?" Jason and Percy looked at her, and she nodded. "Sure. Of course. How do we distract storms?"

"Get them to come over here, so I can get behind them. I'm gonna go over by Leo, so they won't pay attention to me. Once they are off the skywalk, I'll go around and kill them from behind. Just make yourselves easy targets."

"And if this doesn't work?" Piper asked.

"Well, then, we're probably all doomed. Ready?"

Jason didn't think that was the best pep talk, but nodded firmly. Piper did the same. Percy turned and ran over to Leo, and Piper and Jason stepped forward, and started yelling at the storms.

"Hey ugly! My bedroom fan is windier than you!" Jason cried.

"You couldn't even make a mosquito lose it's balance!" Piper yelled. Jason wasn't sure if the twisters could understand them, but it seemed to get their attention. They turned and slowly started coming towards them. Jason really wanted to turn and run, but he knew he had to stand his ground and make them get off the skywalk. One, two, three came off of glass platform- one more to go. Piper squeaked a bit as she wobbled, the wind almost knocking her off her feet. 20 feet away, 15… finally, the last tornado came off and Percy ran around behind them and immediately destroyed one. Then another. As he was going for the third, it spun around, apparently noticing the missing wind of its friends. Percy jumped back, and Jason and Piper looked at each other. What now? They came to an understanding and sprinted forward, trying to get the attention of the storms back. They ran around the first one, and it started chasing them. They went towards the second one, and it turned to face them. They turned and started to sprint back the way they came, until Piper slipped. Still holding her hand, they both tumbled off the edge, down the canyon, leaving Percy alone with 2 tornadoes. Jason saw the twisters turn to face Hedge, who was feeding Leo what looked like cornbread. Percy threw his shoe at them, trying to get their attention. It worked. The last thing Jason glimpsed was Percy facing the two twisters.

Piper started screaming, and Jason looked down. They were falling at 100 miles an hour, getting closer and closer to the ground, where they would go splat. He prayed that some force would keep them from hitting the ground, and suddenly he didn't feel the force of the wind anymore. He looked down, and saw that the ground was staying where it was, no closer than a few seconds ago. He glanced at Piper, who was staring at him.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Jason replied.

"Well, can you make us move?" She asked.

"I can try." He thought _up! _and they shot upwards. "Wait!" Piper yelled. He stopped them.

"What?" She was staring upwards, and he followed her gaze. He saw what she was looking at. Two flying horses were pulling a baby blue box with rainbows painted on it- a chariot. A guy and girl about Jason's age were landed on the far side of the skywalk and jumped out. They saw Percy, who was back up, getting the storms away from Leo, and sprinted towards him, the girl drawing a knife, the boy a bow. The girl spoke to the boy, and he turned and ran towards Leo, who still didn't look so good. He started to examine him while the girl looked at Percy, who finally noticed them. He looked relieved, and mouthed something- _Attack Plan Apenanti. _The girl nodded and yelled at the storm things. They turned and followed her onto the skywalk, and Percy followed them. He took one out immediately, but the other spun on him and shot lightning at him. He rolled past it towards the girl, and jumped up and stepped in front of her as if to protect her as the tornado spun back around. The girl frowned. She sprinted past Percy and around the twister, but apparently it thought killing Percy was more important. She then stabbed it in the back, and it dissolved. Jason decided it was safe to land, so he lifted Piper and him up and set them gently on the ground. When Jason looked over at the girl again, he recognized her as the girl from Percy's picture- Annabeth. She looked fiercer, and more exhausted, but definitely the same girl. She fell on the ground and started examining her ankle, which had red marks on it. Percy saw her collapse and ran to her, kneeling down to talk to her. Jason decided to leave them alone for now. He was confused, and had no idea what just happened, but went over to check on Leo, Piper right behind him. As they walked, they talked.

"What just happened? Are those horses with _wings?_" Piper muttered.

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on, but apparently Percy does. We'll talk to him after he's… available." He glanced back, indicating him and Annabeth, now in a heated discussion. She was apparently trying to pull herself up on the railing, but Percy was simultaneously trying to get her to stay down. They were arguing, but Percy's face already looked more lively. Jason and Piper turned back and kneeled down next to Leo, who had cuts and bruises all over him. They looked at Coach Hedge.

"Coach, what happened? Is Leo okay? What- who are you?" Piper asked.

"Well, cupcake, it's complicated, and I'm not fit to explain it all. I'm a satyr. Yes, yes, the half goat half man people from Greek legends. Leo'll be fine, just got a little beat up. Will over here fixed him right up." He nodded at the boy with the bow and medicine kit, standing inside the doors and talking to the kids in the building. "Got here just in time, too. Leo would've been in really bad shape if he and Annabeth didn't show up when they did."

"Yeah, so, what just happened? Percy has a sword and just killed four tornadoes. What's going on?" Jason asked.

"They're storm spirits, kid. Fierce beings. I wish I was like them. Anyways, yeah, Percy's got a sword. Wouldn't have made it this far if he didn't. You'd think you would show more gratitude, seeing as he just saved your lives."

"We're grateful, of course, but confused." Piper consented.

"Well, they'll explain, if they'd stop making goo-goo eyes at each other." He flicked his head behind them, and they turned and saw Percy walking towards them, supporting Annabeth as she limped along beside him. They were looking at each other and had small smiles on their faces.

"Hey, love-birds! Hate to ruin the romance, but we've got some confused demigods over here!" Coach Hedge shouted at them. _Demigods? _Jason was pretty sure he must've heard wrong. Judging from Piper's face, though, he didn't.

Annabeth and Percy looked over at them and blushed, then started walking faster. Annabeth squeaked once when she put too much weight on her ankle, and Percy tried to make her slow down, but she rolled her eyes and sped up, tugging him along. Finally they reached the group and sat down, separating, but intertwined their hands.

Annabeth spoke first. "Coach, is he okay?" She nodded at Leo. "Yeah, just banged up a little. I'm gonna go get Will, ask if we can leave yet." He got up and walked to the building, where Jason's peers were now roaming around the gift shop as if nothing happened.

Leo finally spoke. "Do my eyes deceive me, or am I seeing horses with wings?" They all looked over at the chariot. Percy chuckled, and turned to Annabeth. "You were able to put a harness on Blackjack? I'm surprised."

"I told him we were coming to find you, and he volunteered." She responded.

Jason decided to cut in. "Can someone please explain what's going on here?"

Annabeth turned to Percy, with an accusing look in her eye. "Yeah, I think explanations are due." She agreed. Percy looked away, a guilty expression on his face. Right then, the guy named Will and Coach Hedge walked up.

"Leo looks better. I think we can leave now. Everybody ready?" Will announced.

Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper all looked at Percy, like _you gonna talk? _He looked around, and said, "Maybe camp is a better place to explain. Let's get out of here." He stood up and then helped Annabeth, who seemed hesitant to accept assistance. Jason halted progress. "Wait. We're going in a- a _flying chariot?_" He asked. "How else? Now come on!" Coach said. Will helped Leo up, and Piper, Jason, and Leo all exchanged weary glances. They probably would have run away screaming for cops, but they trusted Percy, and Percy obviously trusted these people, so they followed.

They all stepped in the chariot, which had weapons from daggers to swords to bow and arrows, and at the front their were reins. Percy talked to the black horse, who almost appeared happy. Will handed Leo off to Jason, and took the reins. They shot up into the air.

Percy seemed stressed. He kept looking up at the sky like before, like a bolt of lightning might hit him. Annabeth stood by him, now using a crutch to support her instead of Percy, and took his hand. Jason watched them silently as they talked to each other and relaxed and smiled, obviously relieved to be together. He wondered if he and Piper would be like that. He looked over at her and smiled slightly, thinking about it. He hoped so. He looked down below them, at the cars and houses and rivers, wondering what was happening. He had a feeling it was something good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So so so sorry it took so long! I promise I will update much faster next time. Okay, here we go:**

ANNABETH

She looked down at the valley. It was already looking back to normal from the war- regaining more kids for the amount that we lost, sunnier, and just a cheerier place. Not that Annabeth has been cheery for the past few days. In fact, she's been sulky and panicky. But now that she is standing beside Percy, she feels on top of the world. Or… almost. She doesn't understand why he left, or why he was here, or anything. Well, scratch that. She had an idea. But she wasn't sure it's right, because if it waws, she didn't understand why he wouldn't tell her about it. Plus, demigods don't usually go to do this anyways. See, after seeing what she did today, she would have assumed he went to recruit more demigods. But why would he keep it a secret? And why would they need a demigod? And why would they need _Percy, _out of all of them? I mean, it wouldn't just be a coincidence that they chose him. So, no, she wasn't on top of the world. And now that he was back and okay, she realized she's actually mad at him. So, she was feeling a mixture of relief, love, confusion, and anger, and she certainly didn't like it. She was just deciding what to yell at him (because she usually prepares her lectures beforehand), when Will started to lose control of the reins.

"Hey, Annabeth! I could use some help here!" he cried. She looked over, and saw… them diving straight towards the lake.

"Oh my gods, Will! What happened?" Annabeth yelled, stumbling up towards the front, Percy right behind her, trying to get her to slow down. Yeah, as if.

"I'm not sure! I think the elevation charm must be wearing off!" He said.

Annabeth frowned. "No, it should last for weeks."

Percy cut in. "It's me! Well, actually, it's Zeus. Look, I'll just jump. Go land it!" Annabeth spun around once his words processed in her mind. Was he crazy? Apparently the other kids thought so, because they were staring at Percy like he was announcing his decision to become a troll under a bridge. Well, too little time to explain to them right now.

"Percy! You can't_ jump!_ Have you lost your mind?!" She screamed over the increasing wind.

He looked at her, serious expression on, which she didn't see that often. "If we keep going, we are going to crash into the lake, where all of you will get killed… except for _me._ But if I jump, then I'll land in the water. Annabeth, I control water! And I'm invincible! I'll be fine! Just go land the damn chariot!" He yelled. Annabeth knew it made sense, but it still seemed too dangerous for her. But, she was dating a demigod… everything they did would have some risk. She glance at the others, and they seemed completely and utterly confused. She almost laughed- she couldn't even imagine what they must be thinking after what Percy just said. She turned back to her boyfriend, and was about to refuse again, when he interrupted.

"We can't discuss this any longer! I'll see you soon! Will, promise me you will go land this chariot!" Will nodded solemnly. Annabeth wanted to scream at him the obvious risk: he would still be in the air for a while- Zeus' territory. And she had just gotten him back.

"Percy, no! You'll be falling through _air!_ What about-"

He cut her off. "Annabeth, I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine." He wasn't very believable, because worry was etched all over his face. But, despite that, he turned around, and dove over the side. Jason, Piper, and Leo screamed, but Annabeth's cry beat them all. She ran over to the side, and Jason and Leo had the sense to go grab her so she wouldn't fly over the edge, too. Tears streaming down her face, she could only watch as the wind tried to pull him away. A column of water rose up and surrounded him, but the air continued to try to blow it away, to the point where it looked like he was in the center of a hurricane. Finally, the wind pulled him through the wall of water, and it collapsed back into the lake. He then rose up another hill of water, and dove straight into it. The wind pushed it and splashed it, but Percy didn't come out of it, so obviously the water was protecting him. But that didn't make Annabeth feel any better. She looked up and screamed at the sky.

"Zeus! Please, stop it! Oh my gods, stop, stop, _STOP!_" Will turned and looked back at her with concern. He obviously thought she must be nuts, yelling at the lord of the gods. Right then, they heard a huge splash. They all turned their attention from Annabeth to the lake, and saw the water rippling, where to pile of liquid had splashed back, and Percy was flying threw the air. Up, up, away. Away from Annabeth. At that point, she really did completely lose it, and jumped over the side. She wasn't really sure what her plan was- she just wanted to get to Percy. The air then started pulling her away, too.

"Zeus, please! Don't! Let us go! _ZEUS!"_ Suddenly, a huge wave of water splashed over her. She couldn't breathe, was still in the air, and it was all very disorienting. It swirled around her, pulling her down towards the lake, while the pull upwards lessened. She fell, fell, fell, down into the water. Or, with the water, since she was already in it. She could feel when she fell into the actual lake, because it was much less chaotic. She was starting to choke on water, and then she was being pulled up to the surface of the water. At first, she thought Zeus had regained control, but when she stopped after her head emerged, she realized Percy had had the water push her to where she breathe. _Percy._ She frantically looked around, and screamed "Percy!" She saw a ripple of water, and Percy popped out of the water and swam over to her.

"Holy crap, Annabeth, what in Hades were you thinking?" he said, as a wave lifted them up and started carrying them to shore.

"I don't know. It's just, you were, and I couldn't just, wouldn't let you," she stuttered, and then gathered herself. "You had already left me. I certainly wasn't going to let you get away again." He stared at her, then kissed her, hard. Once he pulled away, he said, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Right then, the wave gently set them on the shore, and Percy immediately collapsed. Annabeth then remembered that the water gave him energy. Now, with his invincibility, and all that power, he must- "Help! Help! We need medical!" She yelled, leaning over him. She knew he couldn't be dead (invincible), but his breathing was way too shallow, his pulse way too fast, and his face way too pale. One of the Apollo guys ran over. Sam, was his name. "Annabeth, what in Hades just happened? We saw the chariot, and then Percy dove off, and the water, and you-"

"Please, explanations later, medical stuff first."

After a quick examination, Sam decided they needed to get him to the big house. "There is more nectar and ambrosia there." He fed Percy the little ambrosia he had on him, and then someone arrived with a stretcher. They put him on and lifted it, and soon people started staring. When they passed the chariots, Will sprinted over and took over for Annabeth, who also looked and felt like she was about to pass out. Leo, Jason, Piper ran over, followed by Coach Hedge. Piper tried to get her to sit down, while Leo started pestering her with questions. Coach Hedge was asking for a blow-by-blow story of what happened, while Jason just stared all around them. Finally, after trying to get Leo to be quiet, struggling against Piper, and plain ignoring Coach Hedge, she cried "Shut up! Shut the hell up! I need to get to Percy, so leave me _alone!_" They all looked taken aback. She stood up, nearly fell over, and started limping along, having abandoned her crutch on the chariot. Jason ran over and put her arm over his shoulder, and helped her along.

After a few minutes of slow progress, she gave into her desperation. "Okay, that's it. I've been trained for this! Look, meet me at that big blue house." Then she took off, sprinting and cursing. They ran after her, trying to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. She stumbled up the porch steps, and burst into the house. She looked around, and spotted Chiron. "Percy. Where-?"

"Annabeth, you can't see him yet. We need to take care of you first, and get the whole story."

She was stunned. She couldn't see him? "No! No, I need to. Just, I need, please, he has to be, he can't, oh, gods, he has to be okay!" She collapsed on the ground, sobbing, and hitting the floor with her fists. Someone emerged from one of the rooms, and Annabeth heard Chiron quietly ask for a sedative. She shook her head, and tried to quiet her sobs. "No, I'm fine. Really." Chiron hesitated, then seemed to believe her.

"Let's fix up that ankle." He helped her to a chair, and asked the guy who was still there to get some nectar, and an ace bandage. "After the nectar, you shouldn't need a cast. Oh, and Jack, could you get some burn cream, too? Thank you."

Jack reemerged from the storage room, and kneeled down, and, after giving her the nectar (which tasted like the cupcake she and Percy shared on his 16th birthday), he smeared burn cream on her ankle and wrapped an ace bandage tightly around it. He told her she should use a crutch for a while, until the nectar heals it some more. He got up and left. Chiron stood in front of her. "Annabeth, what happened?"

"We arrived at the Grand Canyon to storm spirits, and Percy with three kids…" She continued her story, up to the moment she arrived at the house.

"Annabeth, we train you to run with an injury for emergencies. You really shouldn't have put so much strain on your ankle. Not to mention jumping out of a flying chariot. But what is done is done. Now, has Percy told you _why _he was there?" She shook her head.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go get the new demigods, and you can go help Percy get the nectar down. Third bedroom. Tell the healers they may go."

She nodded, and got up, taking the crutch. She stumbled down the hall, and burst open the bedroom door. She walked in and saw Percy lying on the bed, still unconscious. There was a healer, a 14 year old girl with dark hair, sitting beside him, feeding him nectar. Then another, a boy, brown haired, about 13, sitting in the chair in the corner. She took a closer look at Percy. He looked much better. His skin was regaining color, and his breathing was regular. She knew he couldn't die, but it still felt like he could.

"Hey, you guys can go. Thanks, a lot." They gave her a sad smile and walked out. She walked over to where the girl was sitting and took her spot, picked up the nectar, and started feeding it to him. She swept his hair away from his forehead, and blotted a cool wet washcloth over it. His eyes fluttered open.

"Wow. De ja vu," was what came out of his mouth. She chuckled.

"Yeah, and I have questions this time, too. But, I won't ask them. And I _will _do this." She leaned over and kissed him. "You're absolutely crazy. You know that, right?" She said.

He gave her a disbelieving look. "Me? I'm the son of the sea god, jumping into a lake. What about you, Miss Diving-over-the-edge-of-the-100-foot-high-chariot?" She furrowed her brow.

"Fine. Maybe we're both a little out of our minds."

"Yeah, maybe. And I'm sure we have a long list of occasions in which to prove that theory. Especially you. Like trying to hold up the sky, and taking a poisoned dagger for me-"

She cut him off. "Oh, yeah? Well, you tried to hold up the sky, too, and you also exploded a volcano, and you swam in the River Styx-"

His turn to interrupt. "Okay, okay. I thought we agreed we were both nuts."

She widened her eyes in _seriously?!_ "You're the one that started arguing with m-"

_Cough, cough._ They looked up to an amused look on Will's face. "Um, the new demigods are asking for Percy. Can you come, or should they come in here?"

Percy shook his head. "No, no, I can come there."

"No you can't! Look at you! Percy, you basically just took on a god. You can't just get up!"

"I'm fine! It was no big deal. And it wasn't like I took on a god! Please, those guys must be-"

"No, I won't let you. I will climb on you and sit on top of you if I have to."

"Oh, and that'll be great for my health."

"It'll be better than you trying to walk!"

"Please, I need to-"

This time, it was Jason. They looked over, and saw Will had just gone ahead and gotten the others. Percy sighed, and waved them in. Annabeth relaxed, and smirked. Percy hit her in the shoulder. She rolled her eyes. He stuck his tongue out. She then gestured toward the group standing in the doorway. He sighed.

"Hey guys. So, we have some things to explain…"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Any ideas would be great, even though I think I have a basic plan for this story. I'd love some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I hope you like it. I decided on Piper's POV. And I would like to clarify some things. Piper's dad hasn't been kidnapped, Jason isn't from the Roman camp. They are just regular demigods. Except for one thing, which I would love (and might need) your opinion on. Should Jason still be the son of Zeus? That could be some drama to add in for a while, but it might be a little repetitive, because of when Percy was new and they found out that _he _was the son of one of the Big Three. Also, it would make him, like, equal with Percy, and, I know it's stupid, but I like to have Percy be superior. So, what do you think? I will be putting his claiming in by the next chapter, so you'll need to give your answer with the next couple of days. (In other words, ASAP). I hope you like how I do this!**

PIPER

It was alarming. Well, pretty much the entire day was alarming, but this kind of topped it all, which, in itself, was alarming. Seeing Percy, lying there, pale and sweating, was terrifying. He had always been a leader, confident, and after all that had happened at the Grand Canyon, she understood why. He was like a superhero. And then when he jumped out of the chariot, with the water, and everything, it was mind blowing. She always saw him as a rock; strong, tough. Now- it was horrible. Annabeth looked at him with almost no worry, though, which made her relax a little. She, Leo, and Jason walked in. She sat in the chair, Leo sat on the table, and Jason stood beside them. They looked expectantly at Percy. Annabeth got up, about to leave, but Percy grabbed her hand, and gave her a look that said _I need you here_. She nodded, and took her seat again. He looked at her and said, "I don't think the orientation video will do for this group." Obviously that was some kind of joke, because she chuckled and replied, "I guess today we're having de ja vu all around."

Finally Leo interrupted. "Hello? We've been attacked by wind, tossed off the Grand Canyon, transported in a flying chariot, and watched Percy and Annabeth jump out of said flying chariot and be swallowed by water. Stop freaking laughing, and give us some explanations!" His eyes were wide- he was obviously freaked out. Piper put a hand on his shoulder, as Percy took a deep breath.

"Okay, you're right, this isn't funny. Okay, I guess I should start with telling you what you are. Which are demigods. You know in Latin class, how the child of a god and a human are called demigods? That would be us. We also call ourselves half-bloods. All of the Greek gods exist- and no, it's not like some religion thing, they are actual beings. I've met some of them several times, and one or two aren't so fond of me-"

Annabeth interrupted, with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me? _One or two?_ Yeah, right."

He scoffed. "Oh please, you're the one that has the queen of the gods against you."

She scowled. "I never did anything! And let's add up your enemies, shall we? There's Hades, and Ares, and never forget my mother, Athena, and Artemis isn't you're biggest fan-"

"Not my fault! It's just cause I'm a guy!"

"Oh, and Zeus. You have the _king_ of the gods hating you. That's even worse than the queen-"

Piper shook her head, almost certain they were crazy. Greek gods? "Uh, guys? Still confused…"

Percy turned his attention to them again. "Oh, right. Well, I know you probably don't believe us. I didn't, at first. But the way it works is the gods travel with the Western culture. First it was Greece, then Rome, then a few other places, and now, they've been here for a few millennia. Their palace, Mount Olympus, is above the Empire State Building-"

Jason interrupted. "No, Mount Olympus is in Greece."

"Well, the actual mountain is, but the palace of Olympus also travels with the West." They all were still looking at him like he was crazy. He looked at Annabeth and said "How can we prove it to them?"

She frowned. "Well, I don't know. You were pretty easy. After the Minotaur and Grover, you would've believed anything we gave as an explanation." Piper could tell Percy was about to argue, but Annabeth turned to them.

"Look, can you come up with any other explanation for the storm spirits, flying chariots, and water battle? And Coach Hedge, as a satyr?" They stared at her, and realized she was right. This seemed to be the only explanation where everything fit.

"Okay, I believe you." Jason said.

Piper nodded. "Me too."

Leo just shrugged, like, _whatever you say._

Percy looked relieved. "Okay, so this is Camp Half-Blood. We train demigods here, for battle with monsters, like the Minotaur, or the storm spirits. You learn archery, swimming, and most importantly, sword fighting. There is a cabin for the gods' children- one for each god. You-"

Piper interrupted. "Okay, hold on. Sorry, but it's taking me a while to process what you're saying. So, according to you, we're descendants of gods?"

"Yes. Think about it. You live with only one parent, don't you? If you have any siblings, they are only half- or step- related, right? Exactly."

"Okay, so who's our parent?"

At that, both Percy and Annabeth frowned. "Well, we don't know yet. They claim you. A sign will come over you head that is a symbol for the gods. They are supposed to claim you by the time you turn thirteen…" At that, he looked at Annabeth. She looked concerned.

"Percy, we can talk about that later. We need to finish explaining. Chiron needs to talk to you. And you need to explain some things to me, too, so hurry up."

"Anyways, um, so let's see. We will just have to wait to see once they claim you. There are some details about camp that we can explain later, and about recruiting you guys, but-"

Leo cut him off. "How long have you been here? And isn't this a camp? Why are you here during the winter? And what is your godly parent?"

Percy chuckled. "Okay, let's see. I've been here 4 years now, you can stay year round and, in these circumstances, I did, and my dad is Poseidon."

Piper's, Jason's, and Leo's eyes widened. "Isn't he, like, one of the 3 original gods? Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades-"

"_SHHHH!" _Annabeth screeched. "You can't just throw names around like that!" Thunder boomed outside. She cringed.

"But you and Percy do!" Leo defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Percy's stubborn and never would listen to us about it. Plus, after all we've been through, they wouldn't dare incinerate us for just using names. You guys, though… you gotta be more delicate."

"Okay, what happened? You keep saying things like 'talk about it later' and 'in these circumstances' and 'after all we've been through'. What are you talking about?"

At that, Percy took Annabeth's hand, and she squeezed it. Obviously, something big happened, thought Piper.

"That is an extremely long story, that we don't talk about much around here. Maybe I can explain later, but for right now, I'm just going to finish. Everything related to Greek legends exists. We train you to fight the monsters. You've dyslexia, but it's actually because you're hardwired for Ancient Greek. You're ADD is for battle. Don't eat the stuff I'm eating- it's the food of the gods, and is healing, but if you eat too much, you can get killed. For now, don't go in the woods, because monsters are stocked up in there, and you don't know how to fight yet. That should be it-"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me, but that is most certainly not it. What about you going missing for 4 days? What was that about?"

At this, Jason, Piper and Leo were confused. "Um, what are you talking about?" Piper inquired.

"This idiot disappeared for 4 days, apparently to come get you, when we usually just send satyrs, and-"

"Whoa, hold up. Percy's been with us for nearly a month now. We've never seen him leave- he can't. What are you talking about?" Leo asked, and Percy glared at Annabeth, and Annabeth cringed.

"_Gamoto."_ She said, which Piper somehow understood meant _damn._

"Okay, guys, this might be weird for you to hear, but I really have only been with you for a few days. There is something called the Mist, which can create an illusion in people's minds. Usually only mortals are subject to it, so they aren't revealed to what a monster really is, or they see a gun instead of a sword, but it can be turned up a notch for demigods, too. Remember when I snapped my fingers over that photo?" They nodded. "I was putting the Mist on it, so you wouldn't be able to read the shirts. The same thing happened to you, except it made you think I'd been with you for a while. I only met you 4 days ago."

Piper couldn't believe it. She was sure he had come a month ago. He was the new, awkward kid that they took in, and he would always sympathize with them about Coach Hedge- but then she really thought about it, and realized he had suddenly seemed different recently. A few days ago, he changed. Seemed more worried, also more confident- that must be the real Percy. She nodded.

"Okay, it makes sense. Sort of. At least, I understand."

Annabeth cut in. "Well, I don't. Percy, why in Hades did you go? And why didn't you tell anybody? Why didn't you tell _me?"_ she exclaimed.

"Annabeth, you know how it is. They had a really strong scent- three demigods together? Plus, they must be from the Olympians, because it was really bad. At least, that's what Hedge told me. It's amazing they hadn't been attacked before this. And it was an emergency, and Chiron told me I needed to go immediately, and it was the middle of the night, and I wanted to tell you, but you know that if I did, you would have insisted on coming along."

"So? Why couldn't I come?"

At this, he blushed a little. "Uh, I wanted you to, but Chiron said we might get, um, distracted…"

Annabeth's cheeks turned red. "Oh. Okay. Well, you know you're not off the hook for this. And why wouldn't Chiron tell me after, when the entire camp was freaking out?"

"I'm actually not sure. I thought he would. And how did you know to come to the Grand Canyon?"

"Oh, I realized Grover still had that connection with you. Obviously, he was still alive, which meant you were, but I asked him to check you're emotions. He said worried and panicked, and then I asked if he could do the weird mind-talking thing, and he said he could try. He obviously didn't get through to you, but he could see where you were. So I got Will and came."

Percy laughed. "Of course you did." Piper was extremely confused, but was getting used to it. Which wasn't good.

Annabeth turned to them. "Okay, now, I actually think the orientation video might be good. It's a little better at explaining, we may have left some things out, and it covers some extra details. I'll go tell Chiron we should set it up. Be right back." She kissed Percy's cheek, and said "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I'll do my best."

Then she leaned over and whispered something in his ear, and his eyes widened, and he frowned. She pulled away, smirking. "Don't you dare!" He said.

"You know I would."

"Not if I take you down."

"As if that's a possibility."

"I can, and will. Just go talk to Chiron." She growled, and walked out. Jason, Piper, and Leo raised their eyebrows once Percy looked at them.

"Yeah, it's another long story."

They got up, and walked over. "You seem to be full of long stories. Anyways, I'm not sure how to treat you now- as a stranger, or as a friend." Piper commented.

"Well, I see you guys as friends, so I hope you'll treat me the same as before."

"Gotcha. Now, I wanna check out this camp…" Annabeth walked in, holding a DVD. "Okay, you guys can watch in here. Percy, can you come to the study? Chiron's waiting for us."

"Yeah, sure." he said. He threw the covers off, swung his legs around, and got up. He certainly recovers fast. He stood up, and felt his pocket. "Annabeth, where's Riptide?" he asked.

"Check your other pocket, doofus." She replied, rolling her eyes. Piper didn't get it. Weren't they dating? It was confirmed when he walked over to her and laced his fingers in hers, and Annabeth bit her lip to keep from smiling. She tossed the DVD to them.

"Okay, we'll be back-" he looked at Annabeth with concern- "Uh, in a while. Don't leave this building. The video should keep you occupied for a while. See you soon."

As they turned around, Jason asked, "What's Riptide?"

As they disappeared from view, they both called, "Long story!"

**A/N: I hope I did okay. This one was a little difficult. The next one will be Percy's POV, talking with Chiron and Annabeth, and who knows what else will happen. Remember my questions from the AN above. THX!**


End file.
